


IMMD

by quidamling



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidamling/pseuds/quidamling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amusing end to a total stranger's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMMD

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** IMMD
> 
>  **'Verse:** Post Revenge of the Fallen
> 
>  **Characters:** An Army Major, his toddler daughter, and a huge black pickup truck
> 
>  **Summary:** An amusing end to a total stranger's day.
> 
>  **Rating/Warnings:** PG (mild swear)
> 
>  **AN:** Slightly random bunny. Little inspiration note at the end.

Dear Journal,

Today, I had the longest day of work. My boss was an utter jerk, I had to redo my financial report twice, and there was an accident on the thruway coming home. By the time I made it to the grocery store to pick up something for dinner, I was ready to kill _everyone_.

I really wanted one of those rotisserie chicken things, but they were out. Of course. DX So I got some egg salad from the deli and a roll. It better be fine. But that late in the day I'm a little leery about the deli salads.

Still, I went through the checkout line, and shockingly, there was an old lady that wanted to pay with pennies and shiny _rocks_. I just wanted to go home and was about 10 seconds from screaming.

The parking lot, made up for it.

As I was walking out the door there was this big military guy, crew cut and full Army uniform and a damn _Ranger_ tab on his shoulder, pushing a cart out ahead of me. This big macho guy - was chatting to his little two-ish year old daughter in the seat and nodding as she babbled to him about mommy and going to hide and other little kid stuff. Alright, alright; she was cute, big eyes and bitty blond curls.

Once they were clear of the door, he put on his beret and leaned down to the girl to give her a kiss on the head. He asked her "So, Bella-baby, wanna fly to hide?" She squealed and clapped, and even in a bad mood I had to admit that she and her daddy were adorable.

The guy took a running start, then hopped on the cart rack and rode all the way through the parking lot with the kid giggling like crazy. At the last second he pulled the girl into his arms and hopped off the cart by a huge frickin' black pickup... that I _hoped_ was his when the cart kind of rammed right into the side. The truck shook a bit and the lights flashed, but I guess the Army guy didn't mind a possible ding on the door panel of his fancy ride. A guy like that you'd expect to be insane about his truck; it had special lights, suspension jacked way the heck up, he'd even modded some sort of emblem on the tailgate. But he tucked the girl into a toddler chair laughing about the collision.

As he was loading the bags into the back seat, I caught up and passed them heading to my car. He must have hit the remote starter because the engine started and the girl in her car seat giggled, chanting something like "Hide hide hidey hide..."

I saw the guy ride the empty cart over to the little collection area thing while I was pulling out, then he trotted back to the idling truck.

So today still sucked, but seeing that guy playing around with his kid made my day.

* * *

( _ **AN 2.0**_ _: Inspired by_ _Nicolas' Little Moment of Win_ _on that IMMD listing on cheezburger - "Leaving Wal-Mart today I saw a grown man, dressed head to toe in his army uniform, ride his shopping cart down the parking lot to his car and IMMD."_ )


End file.
